Benjamin Grimm (Earth-772)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-772 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Rock body | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer; former test pilot | Education = | Origin = Mutate empowered by Cosmic Rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Jim Craig | First = What If? #1 | Death = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 32 | HistoryText = The past history of the Thing of Earth-772 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart, up until the point where Spider-Man attempted to join the Fantastic Four. When the group agreed to allow Spider-Man into the group, Ben was initially resentful of Spider-Man due to the fact that Ben didn't believe that they needed another person with advanced strength. However, Ben would soon come to appreciate Spider-Man's assistance. Ben would aid the newly formed Fantastic Five in stopping the Vulture, quashing his criminal career in it's infancy. When the Human Torch burned away the Vulture's wings, the Thing would grab him, preventing a fatal fall. When Mr. Fantastic wished to win the space-race by piloting a rocket to the moon, Ben would accompany him with the Torch and Spider-Man, leaving the Invisible Girl behind. Ben would battle the Red Ghost and his Super-Apes and meet the Watcher. Returning to Earth, they would find that Sue was captured by the Sub-Mariner who was then under the control of Puppet Master. Ben would be a major contribution to the fight, battling the giant octopus that was holding Sue captive. Ben and the others were shocked when Sue would decide to stay with Namor and have herself converted into a water-breather, before departing AtlantisWhat If? #1. Ben would continue serving with the Fantastic Four with Reed, Johnny and Spider-Man facing such threats as the Mad Thinker, and Dr. Doom. During their battle against the Super-Skrull, the group would get into an argument with Spider-Man over his lack of team work prompting the wall-crawler to quit the team. Later, the Thing's opinions on Reed's "cowardice" for letting Namor win Sue over would cause more infighting among the group. When Namor would come to invite them to the coming birth of his and Sue's son leading to Reed lashing out at him and sending him away. Reed would then begin an obsessive campaign to convince the world governments to attack Atlantis, doctoring footage to make the undersea nation look like a dire threat. Not liking this manipulation, Ben would reveal to the gathered United Nations that Reed had doctored the footage, and showed how Reed personally instigated hostility with the Sub-Mariner, ruining Reed's credibility. Reed and Johnny would abandon Ben to pursue their own war against Atlantis, one which would ultimately failWhat If? #21. Some time later, through unrevealed circumstances the Fantastic Five reunited and Reed and Sue would rekindle their relationship. Sue would become pregnant with Reed's first child, and would require the radiations from the Cosmic Control Rod of Annihilus to allow her to survive the birth. The Thing would join Reed, Johnny and Spider-Man into the Negative Zone to collect the Cosmic Control Rod. When the group would secure it from Annihilus, they would attempt to escape the Zone only to be attacked by Dr. Doom who would take the Rod from them. When the FF reclaimed the the Rod and returned to the positive matter universe the Rod would aid in the pregnancy and Sue would give birth to her child. The Thing's subsequent activities following the birth remain unrevealedWhat If? Vol. 2 #35. | Powers = Seemingly those of Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Бенджамин Гримм (772) Category:Grimm Family Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Spider-Verse participants